


Kingdom Come

by Nathamuel



Series: MCU Flashfics, Drabbles and Requests [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is the new bodyguard to prince Howard and didn't learn not to go into a room where the creaking of a bed can be heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Come

Steve stood guard outside the prince's quarters; soon he would go on patrol and make his rounds inside the palace. He was no closer to catching the assassin as he was when he had arrived. Cold anger still sat in his chest at being cast aside like this by the king and assigned the position of a glorified babysitter to an overgrown child that was drunk most of the time and loved to whore around. From inside the prince's chambers he heard the tell-tale creaking of the bed. 

He had *told* His Majesty not to bring any more whores into the palace as long as his would-be killer had not been caught. Was he unable to learn his lesson? Suddenly angry, since Howard Stark's death might mean his own, he pushed open the door, ready to berate Stark for his carelessness when he stopped and stared at the picture that instantly burned itself into his memory. The lovers, because he didn't know how else to call them, hadn't heard him enter. Steve couldn't speak nor tear his gaze away. 

Howard lied near the edge of his giant bed with the other person standing between his legs, thrusting into the prince, who was completely naked, and making him moan. The noises he made were beautiful. Steve swallowed. The other one was a guard, still half in armor, only the front of his trousers were open to fuck the prince and his chest guard protecting him was gone and his chest half bared where Howard must have ripped open his shirt. Steve looked a little closer; the longish hair rang a bell in his memory. The gasp, as he recognized the other person, was swallowed by the vastness of the room and the noises the lovers on the bed made.

What he at first had mistaken for a man was *Peggy*! Peggy was thrusting into Howard! With what Steve couldn't tell. He hadn't known her to be a hermaphrodite because her form was unmistakably female. Now that Steve knew he could see her breasts sway with every rocking motion of her hips into the prince. Steve couldn't turn his face away to leave them their privacy or step forward to stop their perverted act. 

His pants tightened as his cock swelled in answer to the act before him. He flushed and pressed a hand to his cock, not knowing if he should squeeze himself to get soft again or stroke himself in time to Peggy's thrusts and Howard's moans.

Peggy's hair brushed her cheek and the expression on her face was fierce as she stared down at her prince who moaned constantly now and had his legs on either side of her waist, one of his hands clutching at the fabric of her pants to pull her even closer or keeping her from moving away, and the other gripping the arm that immobilized one of his legs and pressed it towards his chest. As Steve watched he saw Howard's lips move. He couldn't understand the words or Peggy's reply but the next moment they were kissing aggressively, Peggy domineering but Howard giving as good as he got before he threw his head back, mouth open in an 'o' of pleasure and surprise and eyes wide and unseeing as he spilled over his belly. Steve didn't think he could ever forget the look of utter victory on Peggy's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Noooo idea where this came from but someday it might be a full story... hopefully.


End file.
